vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Harves
|-|Base= |-|St. stigma Elysium= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Gilbert Harves, Rhadamanthus, “Judge”. Origin: Silverio Trinity Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Human, Esperanto, Head of the Alder Empires Virgo Squad, Commander of the Lucius Scorpio Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shockwave Generation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Skilled Swordsman (He is skilled enough to trade blows with Christopher in the past), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Explosion Manipulation with his Asterism, Conceptual Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to supernatural, temperature-based, and conceptual attacks, Can inflict conceptual damage with his Asterism, Can manipulate Astral Particles, Possesses incredible willpower Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Is one of the Alder Empire's strongest Esperantos, said to be comparable to Christopher Valzelide, though he is inferior to him overall in power. Kept up with Fafnir and Kerberos in combat, both of whom are exceptionally powerful beings who can dish out attacks of this level of power at the least). Can ignore conventional durability with his Asterism Speed: At least Supersonic (Can keep up with most characters in the verse, who can achieve speeds past the speed of sound. Once fought and kept up with Christopher in the past) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Building level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range physically, hundreds of meters with his Asterism Standard Equipment: Adamantine Sword Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Prolonged use of his Asterism can cause damage to his own body, causing him great pain and leaving him too exhausted to use his Asterism for a while. Increasing the power and range of his explosives can cause even more severe damage to his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Metalnova - St. stigma Elysium:' Gilbert's Asterism, granting him dominion over “multiplication” and “duplication”. Gilbert utilizes this ability when he strikes his target with his sword, with the first strike acting like a normal attack that is then followed by an “application” that is directly imposed on the target themselves. The standard use of this ability allows Gilbert to make multiple cuts onto the foe's body with a single blow (ex. a single cut will turn into ten cuts, two cuts can turn into twenty of them, and so on) which can then be applied to any part of the target's body or the environment around them. However, St. stigma Elysium also possess the ability to make said applications explosives, allowing him to blow up his target or his surroundings remotely at any time he desires simply by snapping his fingers. In addition, the explosions themselves are invisible to the target, making it difficult, if not impossible for them to respond or counterattack. Gilbert can also apply as many applications as he wants with his ability, with the only limitation being that it is limited to one stroke of his sword at a time. When pushed to his limit, Gilbert can increase the power of his Asterism to blow up everything around him. This attack was powerful enough to break almost every bone in Ashley’s body despite the latter's overall superior power. However, Gilbert's blood vessels will pop and collapse if he is forced to use his Asterism in this way, causing a great deal of internal bleeding and blood loss. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Trinity Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 8